Is This Real?
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch has a hard time concentrating...Reviews are welcomed!


Emily Prentiss is lying back against pillows with her long brown hair fanned out around her wearing only her bra and panties. She looks at the object of her affection and bites her lip. She sizes him up. "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come down here and fuck me?" Emily spreads her legs which is all the invitation he needs. Hotch descends on Emily quickly.

"God I want you," he moans.

Emily smiles up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist pulling him closer. "Just what I wanted to hear handsome!" Her lips find his and she sucks greedily on his tongue. His hands find the clasp at the front of her bra and starts to undo it when her hand travels down his body and fists around his hard as steel erection. She moves her hips up off the bed and she moans lightly. She starts to line them up when Hotch stops her. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Baby, I'm positive. I want you in me, I want you to come for me, and after we're done I'm going to lick every square inch of your body until you're clean," she whispers huskily into her ear and licks the side of his face. Hotch cups her beasts and Emily lines them up again. Just as Hotch pushes into her…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Hotch wakes up to the sound of his alarm. He looks at it and let's out a moan of frustration. He picks it up and throws it across the room. Then his thoughts come back to him. "Oh my God, I just had a sex dream about Prentiss! And now I have a hard on…great job Aaron! Now roll your ass out of bed and go take a cold shower and under no circumstances are you to think about one Emily Prentiss." With the pep talk over with he gets up and does what he said he needed to do.

Hotch walks into the bullpen in a bad mood. Having sex dreams about your subordinate will do that to you. He tries to make it to his office unnoticed, but being late to work must be payback for having the best dream he's had in a while.

"Good morning Hotch," Emily beams with a bright smile.

Hotch makes eye contact than flashes back to how her eyes were filled with so much lust and desire last night that he lets out a small groan and looks away. "What's so good about it?" Hotch snaps then heads up to his office leaving his team gaping at his retreating back.

Emily glances at Morgan and Reid in shock. It was rare that Hotch was in such a bad mood to snap at them. "What did you do now Emily?" Reid asks the brunette.

"I have no clue. I don't remember doing anything," Emily replies with a grim look on her face. She thought that her and Hotch were over the snapping between each other. They came a long way since she began her job at the BAU. She really didn't want to back track. So as she sat at her desk, getting back to her paper work, she hoped that Hotch was just having a bad day and that she didn't do anything wrong.

Hotch plops down in his chair and looks out his window at Prentiss. She looks sad and he knows that it was because he just snapped at her. He shakes his head trying to clear his mind. He has to get his emotions under control. "She doesn't deserve to be snapped at Aaron," he says to himself. "It's not like she asked to be in your dream. So knock it off and deal with it or she's going to suspect something." He looks back down at her and she stands up and leans over her desk to grab something Reid is handing her, and Hotch gets a picture in his mind of bending her over the desk even more and doing very very bad things to her. He feels himself harden and turns away and drops his head down on his desk.

"This sucks," he groans.

Hotch spends the rest of the day avoiding Emily at all costs. Morgan pulls him aside around 4.

"What's going on Hotch?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird all day. And you've also been dodging Em like she has the plague."

"No I haven't. I don't know what you're talking about." Emily picks this moment to walk up and ask Hotch if he saw the new case request she turned in. "No." He replies then turns back to Morgan. Emily frowns then walks away.

"What the hell was that man?"

"Excuse me?"

"You just blew her off when she asked you a question. Did you see her face? She's hurt Hotch, and she doesn't even know why you're acting like this. So you need to figure out what the hell is going on and deal with it." Hotch nods and watches as Morgan walks away.

He knew Morgan was right. He knows he has to deal with this problem as soon as possible or else he didn't think he'd be able to look or talk to Prentiss ever again.

Hotch is in his office trying to do paperwork when he looks out his office window again and he sees Emily walking away from her desk into the supply closet. He gets up and decides to talk to her in public. He needs to get his head on straight. He heads over to the closet and takes a deep breath before heading in.

Emily turns around when she hears the door shut. "Hotch, what are you looking for?"

"I was actually looking for you. I need to talk to you."

Emily turns away and reaches for a legal pad. "Oh ok, what did you need?"

Hotch watches as she grabs for the pad and her shirt rides up some which exposes a sliver of skin. He averts his eyes and continues talking. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you today."

Emily turns to face him. "I was wondering what I did to piss you off."

"Nothing, it's just—" He stops talking. He can't exactly tell her what his problem actually was.

"What?" Hotch doesn't reply. Emily takes a step forward and her hand travels to the top button on her shirt. "Hotch, tell me, whatever it is."

Hotch swallows nervously. "I just can't really be around you."

"Why?" Emily steps forward again and Hotch retreats a few steps. She flicks the button out of the hole, and heads for the second one. "I think I know what's wrong Hotch."

"You do?"

"Mmm hmm. I think I know because I feel the same."

"What are you talking about Prentiss?" Hotch takes another step back and his back collides with the door. She steps forward and stops right in front of him.

"You want me don't you?" Hotch's eyes bug out. Emily undoes the third button and spreads her shirt open. She's delighted in the fact that Hotch's eyes drop down to her chest.

"Emily, what are you doing?" he asks worriedly.

"Isn't it obvious?" She grabs his hands and places them on her breasts. "I want you, and I know you want me to." Hotch tries to pull his hands away, but she holds his hands in place. "It's okay Hotch, stop fighting, I want you to. Touch me like you want to."

He looks into her eyes and sees that she does want him. He takes her words to heart. He lightly squeezes her breasts running his thumb over her nipples making them stand at attention. She arches into him. Her hands travel to his hair and pulls him down into a breathtaking kiss. Her tongue battles his for dominance. His hands leave her breasts and slide down her stomach then travels to her ass. He lifts her up and he revels in the feel of her strong legs around his waist. He can feel her heat coming through her pants. Emily wraps her arms tightly around his neck when she feels his hand travel to the front of her pants. He unbuttons it and slips his hand inside them and her underwear. His fingers find that she's already wet and he smiles at the fact that he's the one that made her that way. He looks into her eyes and kisses her deeply as he plunges two fingers into her depths.

Hotch's mouth captures her gasp. She moves her hips to get his fingers in deeper and Hotch groans. He can't believe he's finger fucking one Miss Emily Prentiss. She moans and kisses along his jaw and nibbles his ear. He becomes harder and bucks up against her when…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Hotch's head snaps up from his desk and curses out loud. He had another dream about Prentiss. And now he had another hard on. In his office no less. "What is wrong with me?" He says. Then he remembers what woke him up from his amazing dream.

He clears his throat. "Come in."

Emily pokes her head in. "Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat."

Hotch knows he needs to get over her and going for food would not help that situation. "No thank you."

Emily's smile fades. She has to find out what she did to Hotch. This wasn't normal behavior for her boss, but she didn't know what to say or do to make him talk to her. She'd have to think about it. "Ok, well if you're sure. I'll see ya tomorrow. Have a good night."

Hotch nods and meets her eyes and feels like an asshole. He can't keep treating her like this. "See you tomorrow." She starts to walk away. "Oh, and Prentiss?" she turns. "Thanks for the offer, maybe another time," he says with half a smile.

"Yeah, maybe," she says and then walks out of the office.

"I'm such a douche bag! It's not her fault I'm having very erotic dreams about her, and I'm taking it out on her. I'm going to hell," he says out loud. "And since when do I talk to myself? Good God, I need to get laid!"

The team is supposed to meet at the airport to head out for their next case after they all had their bags and case files. Unfortunately Hotch got stuck riding with Emily. They make small talk all the way there, and they continue to talk while they wait for the rest of the team to arrive.

Hotch says a joke and Emily lightly slaps his arm. "I don't hear many jokes coming from you Hotch. I'm shocked. It's nice to see you smile. You should try to do it more often," she tells him with a bright smile.

"I know, but I've been stressed out recently and I can't clear my mind enough to even try to make a joke."

Emily's hand returns to his arm. "Well, you know there are lots of ways to deal with stress you know." Hotch looks at her hand in shock then up at her face. "There are massages, and some tricks to laugh. Or you can have sex, that's said to relieve stress."

Hotch chokes on air. "Um, what?"

"Sex Hotch. I know you know what it is, that helps too."

"Emily, this isn't appropriate. Why are we talking about this?"

Prentiss shrugs. "You brought it up sir."

"Oh, well, we can drop it." Emily nods and they sit in silence for a while before Emily takes her hand and cups him through his pants. "Prentiss!" he hisses. He grabs her hand and removes it from himself. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make you relax." She gets her hand away from him and returns it to her original position. She leans over and lightly nibbles his ear lobe. "It's okay if you want me to Hotch, because I want to do this for you. Let me…please?"

Hotch looks at Emily and sees the desire in her eyes and he grabs her face and crushes his lips against hers. Emily unzips his pants and pulls his growing erection out of the confined space. Hotch groans into her mouth, and Emily takes that as encouragement. She moves her hand up and down while fighting with Hotchs tongue. Finally she pulls away and licks her lips before putting her full lips around his throbbing cock. Hotch fists his hands into her hair and encourages her on. Every time she lowers her head he lifts his hips up to fuck her mouth.

"Emily," he moans. She's doing things to him he's never known possible. He feels himself getting close and she starts to work faster. He's so close when he hears his name. He can be she sucking him off and calling his name he wonders. But she doesn't stop and he hears his name again. What the fuck, he thinks, then--

"Hotch, Hotch…HOTCH!"

Hotch's eyes fly open and he comes face to face with the woman starring in his fantasizes.

Emily smiles brightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but you were um…moaning sir." Hotch looks everywhere but at her, "and we're landing soon and I wanted to wake you up before everyone else so they didn't hear the moans." Hotch nods his appreciation. "But for what it's worth I'm really sorry I disturbed you."

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean…Hotch, it sounded like an awesome dream…noteworthy…cigarette after awesome dream!" Hotch blushes at her words. "So…who was it about?" She asks nonchalantly.

He locks eyes with her. "You should wake the rest of the team." Emily gives him a half smile and nods.

As she turns to walk away, the plane hits some turbulence and she falls backwards onto Hotch's lap. "Oh my God Hotch! I'm so sorry!" She goes to move and is shocked to feel Hotch's hands on her hips keeping her in place.

"Don't move." He pushes her farther down on his lap and he takes great delight in the moan that escapes her lips.

"Hotch," she says softly.

He rubs her against his erection slowly then cups her breasts. She arches her back and he whispers in her ear. "It was you…it's been you." She lets out another moan then swirls her hips which causes him to hiss in pleasure. "God, you're amazing."

They continue to move sensually against each other until Emily can't take anymore.

"Hotch," she pants out, "unzip your pants."

He continues to play with her breast with one hand while the other one slides under her ass to undo his pants. Once it's open and he pulls his erection out Emily pulls up her skirt and Hotch thanks God that she decided to wear that today and she pushes her underwear aside and slides on top of him. He bucks into her and she lets out a soft cry. He controls her movements with his hands again and he can tell she's close.

She's lightly whimpering his name. "Hotch! God Hotch! Hotch! HOTCH!"

Hotch's eyes snap open to see Emily standing in front of him. What the fuck he thinks to himself. That was a dream? He throws his head back.

"Are you okay Hotch?" She asks her voice filled with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, the planes landed. I've been calling your name for two minutes. Whatever you were dreaming about must have been great because not only were you ignoring me, but you were lightly moaning."

Hotch blushes and feels embarrassed that he had two sex dreams about the woman in front of him in a row and on a plane for that matter. "I don't remember it."

"That's a shame because you should have sent whoever the star was some flowers, because you seemed to enjoy whatever it was about," Emily smirks.

Hotch stands up quickly to grab his bag. She lightly touches his arm. "In all seriousness Hotch, can I ask you something?"

Hotch looks down at her hand and swallows. "Of course."

"Did I do something to upset you?"

Hotch shakes his head. "No, not at all, why would you think that?"

"Um, probably because you've been ignoring me for the past three days."

"No I haven't," Hotch denies.

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't even notice? Because I find that hard to believe. You've said maybe 10 words to me. So have I upset you in anyway? You can tell me."

"No Prentiss, you haven't. I'm sorry if it seems like that, but it's not intentional," he lies.

Emily nods. "Okay, but you would tell me if I did something right?"

Hotch nods. "Yes Emily, I would tell you if you did something wrong, but I can assure you that you didn't."

Emily smiles then grabs her bag and heads towards the exit. "That's ashame because I was ready to do whatever I had to do to get you to forgive me," she says with a saucy smile then heads down the stairs to leave Hotch looking after her to groan to himself.

Hotch finally decides that he can't take anymore, he needs to tell Emily what was making him snap at her and ignore her. He was very worried about what her reaction was going to be, but he was hoping that if he told her, all the dreams would go away and he could get a decent nights sleep without waking up with a hard on. Hotch drives to her place and takes a few deep breaths before knocking on her door. She opens the door wearing shorts and a tank top. He groans inwardly. Are you fucking kidding me? This should be fun, he thinks to himself sarcastically.

"Hey Hotch!" she beams. "Come in." She opens the door wider and Hotch slips in. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks."

Emily tilts her head. "You know, I find it a little weird you're here. I mean you've been avoiding me, even though you say it's not intentional, but here you are. I'm a little worried, I'm not going to lie," she says with half a smile.

"I wanted to tell you why I've been ignoring you. I think it'll stop if I do.

"I thought you told me I didn't do anything," she frowns.

"Oh, you didn't specifically, but it has to do with you."

Emily pouts and Hotch has to resist the urge to kiss her. "Ok, have a seat."

They walk to the couch and Hotch turns to face her. "No matter what I say to you I don't want things to get weird between us."

Emily is starting to worry now. "I promise—we'll be fine. What is it Hotch?"

He takes a breath than looks into her eyes. "I've been having dreams about you. A lot of dreams about you actually. I have been ignoring you because when I look at you I flash back to the dreams and they make it pretty hard to work."

Emily chucks. "Makes it pretty hard to work or makes you pretty hard?"

Hotch smiles. She was taking it better than he thought she was going to. "Funny."

"So what am I doing in these dreams?"

Hotch looks down avoiding her eyes and mumbles, "everything and anything."

Emily smirks. "So you having dreams about me is a bad thing?"

"No, no, yes, I'm not sure. I mean—I never…"

Emily puts her hand on his leg. "You never what? Do you ever finish your dreams?"

Hotch shakes his head. "I always get woken up by something, so I've never finished in my dreams."

"Tell me about your dreams," she prods.

Hotch looks at her in shock. Was she serious? But the look in her eyes told him she was. So Hotch told her about all the dreams quickly. His face was beet red by the end. Emily smiles at a shy Hotch. She runs her hand up his leg.

"Well how about we make your dreams a reality?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, we can do whatever you want, and I promise to let you finish." Hotchs mouth hangs open. He was pretty sure this was all another dream. Emily wouldn't be willing to do that, so he shrugs and goes for it. If he was going to wake up anyway he might as well enjoy the dream. He grabs her face and kisses her with as much passion as he can muster. Her lips feel warm again his. She climbs onto his lap and straddles him without breaking the kiss. She runs her hands up and down his chest then rips open his shirt. Emily grinds up against him and they both let out a moan. Hotchs hands travel to her breasts and pulls down her shirt and bra and sucks hungrily on her nipples. She arches into him and runs her hands through his hair.

"Jesus Christ Aaron!" All the dreams he told her about and then his hands and mouth on her made her more than ready for him. She leans her head down and pants into his ear. "Aaron…fuck me."

Hotchs head snaps up. He picks her up and carries her up to her bedroom. He tosses her onto the bed and makes quick work on removing her shorts and panties. She pulls her tank top off and undoes her bra. Hotch stops for a minute to stare at her naked and willing in front of him. He knows he has to hurry up before he wakes up, but he can't stop starring.

"Hotch," Emily whines. "Get down here and fuck me!" She pouts again and Hotch groans at the sexiest thing he's ever seen. He leans down and bites her bottom lip then licks it. Emily's hands find his belt and in a matter of seconds all his remaining clothes hit the ground. He climbs on top of her and she spreads her legs wider for him. He lines himself up then looks at her.

"I want you to know you're beautiful." Emily blushes at his words and leans up to kiss him tenderly. He picks this time to thrust into her. She gasps and arches her back. Hotch continues to thrust into her and is happy when she meets him each and every time.

They are moaning, touching and kissing each other all over barely able to get enough. Hotch feels Emily's walls start to clench around him and he pumps harder. She wraps her legs around his waist and locks her hands on his neck. She pulls his head down for a kiss then whispers in his ear

"I'm so close baby, come with me!"

Hotch pumps harder and harder and finally they both go over the edge. He lays on top of her, making sure he isn't crushing her. She runs her fingers along his back.

"So do you feel better?"

Hotch nods. "I never came in one of my dreams before."

Emily laughs. Hotch lifts his head to look at her. "What?"

"This isn't a dream baby. This is real. Tomorrow when you wake up I'm going to be here and we can do this all over again."

Hotch smirks. "Do I have to wait until morning to do it again?"

"Hell no. You can do it anytime your heart desires. I just wish you had dreams sooner." They both laugh then he kisses her lips lightly before having a peaceful normal nap before getting up to do it all over again and again and again.


End file.
